The Forest's Song
by WistfulLove
Summary: Hermione rolled over and put her arm over Ron's chest, her hair sliding down her shoulder, its curls glowing golden brown against the sunlight. -A short, sweet 1-shot.-


It all belongs to JK Rowling, just the plot is mine. Enjoy=]

The Forest's Song

It was a warm summer's day; the breeze flowed through their clothes and brushed their hair as they lay on a white cotton blanket in the brilliant cool green grass. The sun's rays shone down on them from above, giving off a misty appearance through the thick forest around them. They could hear the trickle of the little stream that flowed into the pond beside where they lay, where goldfish swam and rainbows danced off their skin from the sunlight. The birds chirped and sang as they flew from tree to tree, perhaps resting at the edge of the pond to have a quick drink. It was a magical place; the air almost seemed to sparkle. They could hear the song of the forest as they lounged under its canopy of leaves that provided them with just the right amount of sun and shade.

Hermione rolled over and put her arm over Ron's chest, her hair sliding down her shoulder, its curls glowing golden brown against the sunlight. He reached and entwined his fingers in hers. She smiled against his warm chest and moved herself on top of him. With his eyes still closed, she ran her fingers through his fiery red hair, and traced her finger tips down the side of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes so she could stare into them, warm chocolate brown at bright cobalt blue, looking into the others soul. A smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

She leaned down and grazed his lips with hers teasing him slightly, giggling as he hummed with impatience. Turning her head faintly, she captured his lips in a delicate kiss, the sweetness remaining even after she pulled away.

There were no words that really needed to be said at the moment, there was no point in disturbing the forest's song, the calmness of nature around them. They had everything that they needed; each other, and they didn't let that chance go to waste.

Sliding one of his hands up her back, he gently pulled her head towards him and captured her lips in yet another kiss, a kiss that nearly took her breath away. He rolled over positioning himself over her, applying a slight pressure that she loved. Moving his hand down, he slid it down her neck and around her shoulders. He played with the collar of her button up shirt before sliding his hand down her side to the hem of her skirt. Ever so slowly he began to slide her skirt up her leg, gently lifting her thigh against his hip as he went. As he moved his hand back up her stomach, she left her leg in place, squeezing slightly to bring her closer to her. His hand never wavering, at a painstakingly slow, yet affectionate pace, he undid each of her buttons, his warm fingers grazing her skin as the breeze gave her goose bumps. Soon, her white top was off revealing a robin's egg blue bra against her peaches and cream skin.

She deepened their kiss and began to undo his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Next she unbuckled his khaki shorts and she could feel just how much he wanted her. With a bit of impatience he rolled over only for a moment to tug them off, returning to lay over her and kiss her neck. He licked and nibbled and she sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue tracing patterns along her collar bone. She raised her leg slightly and hooked her toe around the edge of his boxers, sliding them down to his feet, tossing them.

He moved back up to her lips, their tongues entwining. Sitting up he pulled her with him as she straddled his lap. Little by little he slid the rest of her skirt up around her hips and slid down her underwear. He pushed her back down into the blanket and he looked over her. Her hair was spread out across the blanket and some fell across her forehead, neck, and shoulders. Her bra had been discarded long ago, and so her petite naked frame lay in front of him apart from the skirt around her waist. His eyes now glowing landed back on hers as he told her, "You're beautiful, I love you."

Her heart swelled as he said those words for her and her alone.

"And I love you." She said back, hoping that he knew she truly meant it with all her heart.

He kindly spread her legs apart and as he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, he gently entered her and took her breath away yet again.

Their rhythm was steady but tender, taking their time and enjoying the feeling of closeness. Their pale skin seemed to sparkle in the sunlight from their heat, their breathing heavy and deep. As he thrust into her their lips would touch and they would each take an intake of breath. She slid her fingers down his back as her fingernails traced along his skin making him moan with delight. She could feel his muscles tighten and relax as they moved together. His thumb made circles around her nipple and she hissed in contentment.

Their faces were less than an inch away, she shut her eyes at the feeling of him inside her and how he filled her up so completely. She could tell he were close and so was she, leaning forward she whispered in his ear, "More." and he groaned.

Thrusting faster, she matched his new rhythm and they were both so close now. Nothing was more important; nothing mattered more than this right now. So close, both so close, she could feel herself start to tighten around him, she could feel him become even harder and she could feel him throb inside her, with one more final thrust, they were both sent off the edge into bliss.

At that exact moment, she shut her eyes and everything was gone except for them and that final feeling. Nothing but them, not the sun nor the trees, not the wind nor the trickling river or chirping birds, just pure white light that faded into black nothingness.

Her breathing steadied and she opened her eyes. There he was, staring back at her with a smile. He kissed her and rolled off her onto his side. She heard him rummaging around for something but she couldn't move to see what it was. Then she felt something cover her, he had pulled out another blanket to put on top of them. He then pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. They stared at each other again, not needing to say the words which they both knew they were thinking. Closing their eyes, they drifted off to sleep, the forest's song dancing around them.


End file.
